


Tequila

by samsbeecharmer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Marijuana, Memories, Rare Pairings, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbeecharmer/pseuds/samsbeecharmer
Summary: Sam wants to get drunk but the only thing in the bunker is tequila, which comes with a flood of memories.





	Tequila

The bottle of tequila on the bar cart had never been opened. It was the only liquor in the bunker, as Bobby had polished off the last of their bourbon the night before, and Sam couldn’t bring himself to open it. So he stared at it, picking at the label with his thumb.

 

_ She had insisted on taking a road trip and how could he say no to her? It didn’t matter that he had travelled the entire country by car a million times with his dad and brother, she made it all brand new. And every look he stole at her made him more certain he wanted to be with her forever. Her bare feet hung out the open window as she sang along to old country. It was somewhere around Colorado that they stopped. Jess had seen a billboard advertising the state fair and begged, prodded and pleaded until he agreed to pull off at the exit. _

 

_ It was a hot day. He remembered that. Sweat pooled in the small of his back, soaking through his t-shirt. Jess, of course, looked perfect. She skipped ahead of him, barely able to contain herself. _

 

_ “It’s been years,” she’d said. “I haven’t been to a fair in years. Please, Sam?” _

 

_ He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he’d never been because John didn’t allow frivolity in any way, shape or form. If there wasn’t a practical application, why bother? He’d come close once when Dean and a date had taken him to one of those pitiful parking lot carnivals. He still had the ticket stub in a box he kept under their bed. _

 

_ Before he knew it they had ridden every ride (he’d thrown up once), eaten funnel cake and now he was handing Jessica the giant, stuffed penguin he’d spent almost thirty bucks trying to win for her. _

 

_ She was thrilled and as they were leaving, she announced that she’d already named him and that Reginald would be taking up residence in their apartment. Sam chuckled. Jessica was so beautiful and full of life. She didn’t know about werewolves or ghouls or anything that went bump in the night and he was never going to tell her.  _

 

_ She turned and flashed a blinding smile at him. “I think we have a bottle of tequila in here,” she said as she stuffed Reginald unceremoniously into the back seat. She dug around, her cute, denim-covered ass up in the air as she searched. Sam felt his pants get a little tighter. He shifted uncomfortably. _

 

_ She popped back out, proud as punch, holding a bottle of Jose Cuervo. “Found it.” _

 

_ Sam grinned at her. There was an idea forming and if he could pull it off, it would be pretty epic. _

 

_ “I think I know a place we can go. Get in.” _

 

_ Two hours later, in the dark after midnight, the two of them were laying on the hood of Jessica’s car, drinking tequila and smoking a joint Jess had stashed in her dash. They were parked up high, just outside the Red Rocks Amphitheatre, although they were technically still trespassing. _

 

_ “I can’t believe we snuck into Red Rocks and there isn’t even anyone performing here.” She elbowed him playfully. _

 

_ “Wait.” Sam said with a smile. He got up and turned on the radio. _

Honky Tonk Woman _ by the Rolling Stones floated from the speakers. Sam turned them up and hopped back onto the hood. _

 

_ “I love this song!” Jessica exclaimed, sliding off of the hood without spilling a drop.  _

 

_ She landed and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she was dancing. Thumb over the bottle to prevent any spillage, she twirled and moved her hips and danced like no one was watching. She’d stop occasionally to take a swig or a pull on the joint.  _

 

_ Sam was mesmerized. She wasn’t wearing much, just a pair of ragged shorts and her mom’s old sorority pledge shirt. Her blonde curls were wild in the moonlight. She had no inhibitions, she was bold, she was a force of nature and Sam couldn’t be more in love with her if he tried. She was so different from him and that gave him a fierce amount of joy, that she hadn’t been tarnished by monsters. _

 

_ In his short nineteen years of life, he’d never been happier.  _

 

God, he missed her. 

 

He put the bottle back on the cart. He still wasn’t ready. Maybe next time...


End file.
